Accepting Amelia
by cjsmalley
Summary: Amelia Pond meets her new family, Harry deals with his new sister poorly, the TARDIS is grounded and some Time Lord history and biology lessons. Fun.
1. Chapter 1

**Accepting Amelia**

 **Disclaimer:** _**I do not own Harry Potter, any related characters and/or concepts belong to JK Rowling and/or Bloomsbury and Scholastic Publishing companies and/or Warner Brothers Studios. Likewise I do not own Doctor Who, any related characters and/or concepts belong to the BBC. I am a mere Fanfiction writer with far too much time on her hands.**_

 **Spoilers** _ **:**_ _ **Post Stolen Earth, no Journey's End, and AU where Rose and the Meta stayed. Set after "Forming Family", "Tiny Traveler", "Procuring a Professor For Potter", "Quite the Day", "How Harry Met Hedwig", "Magical Madness", "Removing the Ribbon", and "Abducting Amelia".**_

 **Prologue:**

Rory Pond ("Williams!") gulped as he met with Amy's brother. It wasn't the first time they had met; often, when Harry was in town that was, they met up for drinks. Harry was a good bloke, bit silly when he wanted to be and a prankster of the highest caliber but a good guy nonetheless.

Green eyes were trained on him, a shiver shot down his spine; it wasn't that Harry, and most of Amy's immediate family, was an alien either. Rory had been let in on that particular secret on his year and a half anniversary with Amy. Aliens were nothing new for Londoners, what with the seemingly annual invasions, but dating a human raised by some wasn't exactly something covered in school lessons. Still, these aliens were the nice sort, the ones fending off the usual sorts, and they seemed human enough that it was hard to believe they were in fact not human unless something particularly alien popped up.

It wasn't even that Amy and some of her family were witches and wizards; he had caught Amy doing some sort of spell after seven months of dating. That had been a shock of course, but once he calmed down he dealt pretty well. Magic was much more…regulated than Rory had ever imagined, but witch or not, Amy Pond was still just Amy to him.

No, the problem at the moment was that Rory was about to propose to Amy.

Her parents had been agreeable, and so had her godparents, and so had her elder sister and their eldest brother. He even consulted with their adopted stepbrother.

However, Harry was known to be protective of his family and he was a very powerful wizard.

Harry stared at the human; he knew Rory was a good bloke, he honestly did. Not many Muggle humans could handle the idea that their significant other was a Magical, let alone one raised by aliens, time-traveling aliens, and had been required by law to lie about such a fact for several months.

But Rory remained, asking questions as need be of course, he was a human after all, as steadfast and dependable as ever before. In fact, he was more useful now that he knew everything. It was hard not to admire a medical student who had thrown himself into learning about alien biologies and magical healing, on top of his muggle medical schooling, so he wouldn't be a complete deadweight.

And Harry knew that his sister, in her own Scottish way of course, adored the trainee nurse and he knew that the emotions were returned. Even the blindest, deafest, and dumbest being in the multiverse could probably see that.

The two of them lit up with so many positive feelings towards each other that it had almost started a catastrophic feedback loop amongst Amelia, the existing Time Lords and Ladies, and anyone bonded to said aliens. ( _The first thing that was done after Rory found out the magical side of things was to teach him Occulmency and until he was good enough at it to fare on his own, the TARDIS used Amelia as a hot spot to shield his mind for him_ ).

It didn't help that Bad Wolf, the Cub, and Luna had all worked together to make sure the two met.

Logically Harry knew his baby sister was an adult woman, a very powerful witch, and as independent as could be. She could still, after all these years, knock him flat when they sparred.

It had been, Harry mused as he watched his friend sweat bullets, much easier when he hadn't liked Amelia Pond, let alone cared about her health and safety beyond if she was in one piece and breathing.

On the other hand, nobody liked to remember those days…


	2. Chapter 2

**Part One:**

The second time Amelia Pond stepped onto the TARDIS she knew that the ship was definitely alive. There was a presence at the edge of her mind. Almost like someone was knocking at a door; "The TARDIS wants to connect with you, Amelia," Rose said tiredly as the Doctor settled her into a seat. A set of armrests appeared on the seat, supporting Rose.

Amelia looked around, hearing a hum, "Will it hurt?"

"No more than a pinch," the Doctor assured, "if that." He crossed the room to her, getting to his knees in front of her so she'd be more comfortable.

"Why does she want in?"

"The TARDIS is a very clever ship, so she can do some amazing things. For example, if you let her into your mind, translate any foreign languages you hear to English. She can also monitor you, your health and your general location, in case you become lost. As you grow used to her, you may even be able to communicate with her. Not in words, mind, but feelings and colors. And if you connect with her then we'll, me, Rose, and the rest of the Time Lords and Ladies in the family that is, be able to piggyback without hurting you."

"She'd see everything? You'll see everything?" Amelia didn't like the thought of that, but the Doctor grinned and shook his head.

"Anything you absolutely don't want to share you can imagine behind a bright red door and we'll stay out," he explained, "you can even lock the doors if you want, we'll all stay out. And we'll be teaching you better ways to secure your mind, which the TARDIS will help you with until you can do it on your own…" he smiled softly, "But it's your choice Amelia."

"Can I think about it?" she asked quietly.

"Of course." The Doctor stood up, "Come on, let's put Rose to bed and then we'll head to the galley."

"Galley?" the little girl questioned, trailing after him as he moved back towards Rose, "And where am I going to sleep? What do I call you?"

The Doctor scooped up Rose and led Amelia further into the ship, explaining, "Galley, Amelia, is another word for kitchen or dining room."

Through a veritable maze of halls they walked, Amelia staying close to the Doctor. Whenever they came to a fork or junction, Amelia noticed that there were large, prominent signs advertising what rooms were down the ways.

"The TARDIS is creating a room just for you," the Doctor continued, "might take a while, poor old girl's still tired. Until then, we've blank rooms, guest rooms you can kip in."

They came to a door that was plain but decorated by swirls of gold and blue.

"Mind getting the door?" The Doctor asked politely, and so Amelia went ahead of him and reached up to grab and then twist the doorknob. The door was very solid, taking quite a bit of strength to push it open.

The bedroom was almost disappointingly normal; a big bed, with a side table on each side, a dresser and wardrobe, even a vanity.

"This's Rose's and mine room," the Doctor spoke as he gently lowered Rose to the bed, pulling off her shoes and then manipulating her in order to remove her jacket before laying her back down and then tucking her in lovingly.

With a kiss to her forehead, he moved away and motioned Amelia to go outside the room then following after her, shutting the door gently behind them.

"This door," he told Amelia, "will always lead to mine and Rose's room; if you need anything and you can't find us, we're probably in here. Always knock, alright, unless it's life or death for you or anyone else."

Amelia nodded, making sure to memorize the door before he led her away; through another maze of halls and to another room. This door was rather like the heavy doors of her school, a plain grey color with a thin rectangular window.

"This's the public galley," the Doctor explained as he opened the door, "for use during parties."

The dining room was large, very large, and richly decorated; Amelia slid slightly, her borrowed socks slipping across the polished wood floor.

The Doctor steadied her, hand on her shoulder, as he led her towards a door in the back of the large room, while explaining, "Usually we can go through the direct door to the family galley, but it's hidden for some reason."

The door led into a much smaller room that was both kitchen and dining room, with a simple table and a few chairs around it.

"Hope you don't mind a sandwich," he told her, pointing to a chair as he headed to the refrigerator, "caught us by surprise, you did, and Elsy only left so many leftovers…."

"Who's Elsy?" she questioned, taking a seat.

"Elsy," the Doctor spoke as he rummaged, "the resident House-Elf, a magical servant. They love to serve; she's on loan from Hogwarts until Harry goes there."

He stood up, arms full of foodstuff, and kicked the door shut before moving to a counter.

"Hogwarts is that special school I mentioned, a school for magic; anyway, Elsy has decided that neither Rose nor myself are allowed to cook without her direct supervision so before she went with Harry to your grandparents' home, she stocked us up on premade meals."

"Why?"

"We don't talk about it," he answered shortly, putting together several sandwiches deftly, "let's just say Rose accidentally created life, it rampaged all over, and we're still finding bits of it to this day."

"Excuse me," a voice spoke and they both turned to see Rose leaning heavily on the door jam, "I had help with that you know, _someone_ decided things could be a bit more sonic!"

She stumbled, staggered more like while batting away the Doctor, to a chair, sitting down with almost a flop.

"Gimme one of Jack's stash an' don't be surprised if I regenerate," the blonde almost slurred, pale and her eyes glassy.

"What?!" the Doctor squawked, looking terrified, "Rose!"

"'m fine, sorta," she replied, resting her head on the table, "but Bad Wolf's gone fer now, somethin' she had ta do. Her leavin's kicked me while I was already down but she said she couldn't put it off any longer. You gonna get me that drink or what?"

"Rose," the Doctor said, "if you're really that weak, those drinks may in fact regenerate you."

Amelia watched this exchange, barely understanding a word of it.

Rose glared at him, "An' if I don't get some energy, even caffeine an' sugar an' whatever else energy, I will regenerate, then I'll keep regenerating 'cause I'm that depleted. An' that's if I even regenerate at all. Gimme a drink."

The Doctor nodded, quickly procuring a tall can from the refrigerator. The can was brightly blue and gold and it had some sort of writing on it.

"You must never drink even a drop of this, Amelia," the Doctor spoke sternly.

"Why not?"

"It'll make your heart explode."

"Oh."

The Doctor brought the sandwiches to the table even as Rose chugged down the drink; once everyone was settled, they looked at each other.

"Now, I'm betting you have some questions," the Doctor spoke softly as Rose rested her head on his shoulder, "ask away, anything and everything; we can't leave 'til we get Spot anyways."

"What's re-re-gen-er-ating?" she sounded out the word.

"Ah, well," the Doctor thought on it, "Rose and I, and our children, other than you of course, are aliens. Called Time Lords, or Time Ladies. This means we have abilities that humans don't. However," the Doctor became stern, "That doesn't mean were any better than humans, just different. It doesn't matter a lick in our family, understand? We have Time Lords, Time Ladies, a TARDIS, humans, including a human that comes from a different universe, a modified human, and a human that literally cannot stay dead, a cat person, a House-Elf, a lizard person, a potato person, several of the humans are witches and wizards, including a werewolf, oh, and our main banker is a Goblin."

Amelia's eyes were as wide as saucers, her food forgotten as she gaped; he continued, "Getting back on track here, Time Lords and Ladies have this neat trick; when we're dying we can 'Regenerate', meaning we heal ourselves completely, everything's brand new; downside, everything's brand new; we change looks, personality, characteristics, sometimes even whether we're a boy or a girl. But we can only Regenerate twelve times, thirteen lives. I'm on my tenth life, ninth Regeneration; Rose's on her second life, first Regeneration."

"Oh, um, do I hafta call you anything different?" Amelia questioned.

Rose's eye opened and she said, "No, no, whatever yer okay with," she yawned hugely, blinking, "if that's just Rose and the Doctor that's fine, or maybe Aunt and Uncle. We're not gonna force ya ta call us Mum or Dad if that's what yer worried about."

"Now," the Doctor said brightly, "I am sure you want to know any rules we have."

Amelia nodded hesitantly.

"Beyond the normal ones, such as cleaning up after yourself, not going into personal rooms without permission, no talking to strangers without one of us; when in the TARDIS if you find a door with a red doorjamb you are never allowed in the room. Any red doorjamb is off limits. Yellow doorjambs mean you need to ask permission or have an adult with you. Green doorjambs mean you can go in whenever you want. Understand?"

She nodded, that was reasonable enough, and so he went on, "Good, now, whenever you go onto a planet or moon with us you must never wander off. I'm very serious about this, Amelia; we won't hesitate getting you a backpack leash and you will be wearing it if it comes down to that."

"Okay."

"Amelia, tell me you understand. Repeat to me what I just said."

"Don't wander off," she repeated, "or you'll put a leash on me."

"Brilliant," he grinned, "One other big rule, you cannot tell anyone outside of our family group and some friends about magic."

"Why?"

"It's against magical law for muggles, non-magical people, to know about magic if they don't have a direct magical relative or spouse. We're allowed some wiggle room because of our…unique situation but even we can only bend the laws, not outright break them."

There was a light trilling sound and the Doctor smiled, "That must be Private Simms with Spot."

Pushing Rose upright, he stood up and then scooped her up again, while saying, "Finish eating Amelia; I'm going to put Rose here back to bed, grab Spot, and then get us going."

They left and Amelia pondered what she had gotten herself into.


	3. Chapter 3

**Part Two:**

Amelia held onto the Doctor's hand with all her might as he walked her through the doors of the massive home.

She was about to meet her siblings and her grandparents for the very first time.

Rose was still resting but had called ahead during a brief moment of wakefulness to get everyone there and ready.

The TARDIS had even mustered up enough spare power to create an outfit tailored to Amelia, though as soon as they had stepped from the ship the TARDIS had disappeared ("Back to the Rift to refuel some more, I suppose," The Doctor had hummed, "Probably going to stay there for a while yet.")

"Greetings, Master Doctor," a high-pitched voice called and there before them appeared a creature unlike anything she had ever seen.

The being stood no taller than the girl, had wrinkly greenish skin, large, bulging eyes, and bat-like ears.

It was wearing dungarees and a flannel shirt, contrasting Amelia's new Capris and pastel blouse, with little work boots, while Amelia was in trainers.

The Doctor knelt to a knee and, smiling, said, "Ah, Elsy! Brilliant! Elsy, meet Amelia, Rose and I've adopted her. She's human, a witch." He cocked his head to Amelia, "Amelia, this's Elsy the House-Elf."

Amelia put her hand out politely, "Hullo, Elsy."

Elsy took her hand with some hesitation; the Doctor and Rose may have allowed her some almost scandalous freedom for a good Elf but it still went against every instinct to actually accept being treated as an equal.

"Greetings, Miss Amelia," that was another order; Elsy had to use regular grammar.

The elf looked to the Doctor, "The family is in the intimate lounge," she explained, "Elsy is to escort Master Doctor and Miss Amelia there." She blinked, just noticing something, "Where are Mistress Flower-Wolf and Mistress Idris?"

"She's asking about Rose and the TARDIS," The Doctor explained to Amelia before replying to the elf, "Rose and the TARDIS are on the Rift some-when, refueling."

Elsy nodded and then led them to the lounge before saying, "Excuse me, Mister Captain is calling Elsy now."

Then she popped away.

"And that was Jack," the Doctor sighed, "Ianto probably needs help again. Jack Harkness and Ianto Jones are two of your honorary uncles." He paused, bending down to ask, "Are you sure about this Amelia? We could still do this one on one."

The girl visibly squared her shoulders, held her head high and replied, "'m ready, let's do this."

He nodded, smiled, squeezed her hand, and then opened the door to usher her in.

The lounge was a cozy sort, a large fireplace crackling away as a half dozen people were dotted around the room.

At the sound of the door, the oldest woman in the room looked up from her book; she had been reading in front of the fire, and upon spotting them she leapt up, saying, "Oh, they're 'ere!"

Even as the woman rushed them, the others were getting to their own feet.

The woman came close, gripped the Doctor by the shoulders, and looked him over critically.

Seemingly satisfied, she gave a curt nod, before moving to Amelia.

"Wonderful to meet ya dear," the woman spoke, features softening, "'m yer Gran, Rose's mum, Jackie, call me whatever ya like."

Amelia hid partially behind the Doctor, already her stalwart guardian, suddenly shy but she peeked out and mumbled, "I'm Amelia Pond."

Jackie bent at the waist, saying, "It's alright sweetheart." She smiled, before pointing out a man, "He's yer Granddad, Pete."

Pete gave a jaunty wave but stayed back.

"Oi, Gran," spoke a second man, who looked very much like the Doctor, as he joined the huddle, "quit hogging her." He grinned, kneeling to one knee, "Hello, Amelia Pond, 'm Brion, your oldest brother."

"Yer not too old for me ta paddle ya," Jackie muttered, eyeing her grandson, too much of his parents in him she swore; they had to be the three most stubborn beings in the multiverse and for them to be blended into one being was just asking for trouble. Brion was rude, slightly ginger, and energetic in a way that could make a class of toddlers hyped up on caffeine look lackadaisical at best.

"Bri?" a sweet voice joined in, "I thought ya were supposed ta grab Brandy?"

Startled, he glanced at his watch and leapt up with a cry of shocked dismay before racing from the house so fast he may or may not have left a smoky after image in his wake.

A young woman took his place, eyes crinkled in laughter, "Hullo, Amelia. I'm yer sister, Jenny an' he," she pointed out a being that had Amelia's eyes going wide, "is me husband Luis."

"But he's a _cat_!" Amelia burst out.

Everyone chuckled at her, and then Jenny explained, "No, he's a _cat-person_. From a bit inta the future. Centuries ago fer his kind, centuries from now fer ours, well, humans that is, some mad scientist will go mucking 'bout wit' DNA an' create a new species."

"But I have a pet cat," Amelia said, "do I hafta give her up?"

"No, Amelia," Luis spoke, chuckling, "as long as you treat her well you can keep her with you."

The last person in the room was a boy, Harry most likely, who had an unreadable expression on his face.

He looked Amelia up and down, scowled, and said something Amelia couldn't understand. But apparently the Doctor and Jenny did, because Jenny looked shocked and the Doctor seemed too stunned to respond.

Harry stormed off, leaving everyone quietly stunned for a moment before Jenny moved into action.

"Hey, Amelia," she spoke quickly, "you know how ta play Draughts?"

Amelia nodded, "Yeah, yeah."

"C'mon then." Jenny jerked her head towards a game board, "Let's play a game while Da tries ta sort out Harry."

Amelia hesitated, looking up at the Doctor who nodded encouragingly, before agreeing; as they set up the game the Doctor stalked off after his youngest son.

"Divvent worry," Jenny assured her, "Harry'll come 'round."

Amelia didn't think so but kept that to herself.


	4. Chapter 4

**Part Three:**

Harry did not come around; in fact, if anything, it had become worse. When he could get away with it, he acted like Amelia did not exist. When forced to interact with her, he treated her with coldly polite disdain.

It certainly didn't help that the TARDIS was grounded, undergoing repairs with jerry-rigged parts scavenged from junkyards, electronic shops, and occasionally both Torchwood and UNIT, and Rose had yet to recover completely from the ordeal, being on bed rest until cleared by one of the many medical professionals.

This meant that everyone was stuck where they were; something Harry seemed to blame on his new sibling.

However, this did give Amelia the opportunity to settle in with her new family and meet her extended family. There were so many members, and most of them were not blood relations to anyone else.

The first people she met, outside the immediate family anyway, were her Aunt Donna, who was awesome, her uncle and Godfather Jack, and he brought his partner and his grandson, and Aunt Martha, an actual doctor, and Uncle Mickey.

They had been called in as soon as the TARDIS had reappeared from the past.

Once the extent of the damage had been discovered, her Aunt Sarah was summoned and she brought along her son, Luke, who seemed to be another brother as the Doctor was both his mentor and father-figure, and a robot dog, called K-9.

Aunt Sarah rolled her eyes upon meeting Amelia, muttering something about bad habits and how the Doctor really needed to stop abducting people, before rolling up her sleeves and starting to help with the repairs.

Luke was nice, he seemed happy to have another sister.

Almost as if to make up for Harry's behavior, Brion, Jenny, and Luke kept her busy and involved.

Aunt Martha and Uncle Jack had taken her shopping for clothes and other necessities. Her new siblings, sans Harry who had locked himself in his room, had come along.

It was rather funny to see the small group filing into three different vans; Amelia and Luke went with Martha, because she was the only one who drove with an ounce of sanity, Jenny took Brion in hers _("We'll be fine, Da," Jenny had told the worried Time Lord before they left, "Honestly if anythin' does happen we have extra lives."_ ) and Uncle Jack was on his own because he drove like he was immortal.

They went clothes shopping first; Amelia was rather stunned at the amount of clothing, the variety she needed now. Shirts, long sleeved, short-sleeved, three quarter sleeved, no sleeved, heavy, light, button up, trousers, long and short, denim, cotton, mixed, dresses of all sorts, skirts, knee and ankle length, shoes for running, shoes for church, boots for hiking, mountain-climbing, jackets, heavy, light, rainproof, snow-proof, reversible.

Even bathing costumes.

"I don't need all this!" she told Jenny pointedly, absolutely sure this all cost too much.

Everyone chuckled, "Listen, Amelia," Jack knelt in front of her, "First off, don't worry about the money. Secondly, one thing you gotta understand about running with The Doctor and Rose is that you'll never know when or where you'll land on any given trip."

"I wanted to go to Rio," Martha put in, "and stupidly I forgot that; so I'm in my bathing costume, one suited to warm climates mind, and have my bag. We land and I run out the doors…into the subzero temperatures of Woman Wept."

Everyone but Amelia winced before Luke piped up, "Mum says the Doctor left her in Aberdeen when she needed Croydon. She had to hitchhike and bus home."

Someone's phone rang; it was Jack's, he pulled it from a pocket and answered, "Hello Miss Tyler."

He pulled it from his ear and put it on speakerphone.

"My pickin' on the Doctor sense was tinglin'," came Rose's voice lightly, "I got some stories fer ya. This was back when he wore leather, before we picked up Jack. We had had a pretty bad run of things, so he promised me a holiday. He promised me this beach planet, warm waters so clear that you can see the bottom. White sand…" She sounded wistful before she came back to herself, "First go, we landed on Lazarus Four, about fifty galaxies north of the beach planet, in the middle of a Coup. Second try, landed back on Woman Wept. Third go, Jungle planet; I was seen as the reincarnation of some fertility goddess an' the Doctor was nearly sacrificed to a jaguar god thingy. It was on the fourth try we got distracted by somethin' an' landed in the Blitz, where we picked up Jack. After that, we kinda gave up on it." She sighed.

Martha's phone rang and she pulled it out, looking at the caller ID and setting it on speakerphone, "Hey, Donna."

"Heard yer takin' the mickey outta Spaceman," came the reply, "what 'bout the time we landed in Pompeii right on time for Volcano Day; was headin' for…I don't even remember anymore, but it was the day before the bloody volcano blew."

Jenny's phone rang and she pulled it out, rolled her eyes, and put it on speakerphone, "Hullo Da."

"It's not my fault!" the Doctor exclaimed, "The TARDIS always takes us where we're needed, not exactly where we want."

"Oh shut it Doctor," Rose griped good naturedly from Jack's phone, "You even admitted ya never got yer driver's license, an' I know ya flunked yer driver's Ed completely."

"Me too, alien-boy," Donna joined in.

"Sarah Jane!" the Doctor wailed on his end, "They're picking on me! Make them stop!"

They heard something along the lines of, "Not my problem, Doctor."

"Take yer lumps like a man, Doctor," Rose sniffed from Jack's phone, "Or are ya gonna start resonating concrete again?"

Jack wolf-whistled at the blow.

"Rose Tyler when I get to you," the Doctor warned, audibly on the move.

"Shakin' in my boots, I am," she teased back.

"Oi, don't _banter_ where other people can hear ya!" Donna groaned, "'m out, Brion when you get done swing by my place. Yer stuff came in. Good luck." with that she disconnected.

"Jenny," the Doctor spoke, climbing a set of stairs from the sound of it, "As soon as you get home, head to the TARDIS. We're going to need more hands on deck for this. Stay safe." He disconnected.

"Jack, Martha," Rose said, as the sound of a door opening echoed behind her voice, "take Amelia an' Luke out fer Ice-cream or something."

"Don't overdo it," Martha warned as they heard the unmistakable sound of the Doctor's footsteps.

"G—" and Rose was suddenly muffled as the Doctor came onto the phone, the bed audibly creaking.

"I'll take good care of your patient, Doctor Jones," he hummed, ""She will not be leaving her bed. I can promise you that."

"Safety first, Doc!" Jack crowed even as Jenny and Brion turned a distinct green shade.

"Of course, Captain," the Doctor said in mock seriousness, "now, I must let you all go. Have fun shopping!" and he hung up.

"'m so glad I divvent travel with 'em," Jenny muttered.

"I have to _remember_ doing… _that_ with my _Mother_!" Brion hissed, actually bending over, resting his hands on his knees and breathing deeply.

Everyone but Amelia winced, Martha taking him by the shoulders and guiding him to a nearby bench while coaching, "Breathe, breathe, Brion, take a deep breath for me."

"Sweet Omega," the man gasped, "Usually I can block it all, but sometimes I—I remember it, feeling like that and—Oh, gods—on both sides—"

"Jack, get me a paper bag and a bottle of water," Martha ordered and the immortal nodded, spinning on his heel and heading off.

"What's going on?" Amelia asked with concern.

"T' way Brion was…born…" Jenny spoke delicately, careful of eavesdroppers, "He has two mothers an' a father; Rose, our mum, an' Auntie Donna are both his mums an' Da is his Da. But he has all t' memories of all three up ta t' moment he was made…Technically he was Da until he was created. With me so far?"

"Brion has two mums and the Doctor's his dad and he also has all those memories that they have." Amelia recited.

"Exactly," Jenny nodded, "Now, 'cause of that, he remembers doing…grown-up things as both Da an' Mum, Rose."

"Grown up things?" Amelia repeated slowly, "Oh, like sex?"

There was suddenly a fit of coughing from Jenny and Brion's eyes rolled into his head.

"What exactly do you know about sex?" Jack had returned and was now eyeing the youngest girl with worry.

"When a Mummy and a Daddy love each other very much, they go into a bedroom and have sex; sometimes they make a baby." Amelia answered honestly before solemnly adding, "I asked Aunt Sharon once; she told me I must never have sex until I'm a grown-up and married."

There seemed to be a collective exhale of relief as Jack handed Martha the paper bag and bottle of water.

Martha started Brion in breathing into the bag as Jenny and Jack went back to shopping.

Books and toys, anything she wanted, and bedding.

They even bought her her own mobile phone and a computer that she could carry around with her.

As soon as they paid for the phone, Jenny had whipped out her Sonic Pen (" _Dad an' Brion prefer screwdrivers, Mum, Auntie Donna an' me like pens"_ ) and made it a super-phone, before programming it with every number she needed.

The last stop was to a pet store to shop for Spot.

Then, Amelia changed into a new outfit, having been wearing some hand-me-downs gathered from Martha's mother. Her new outfit was a pair of denim dungarees, a solid colored blue shirt, and a new pair of hiking boots.

The rest of the purchases were stuffed into Jenny's van and she headed home, Brion took the van Jack had driven and the hand-me-downs, setting out for Donna's flat and the Jones' home, and Martha, Jack, Amelia, and Luke all climbed into Martha's car and headed for ice-cream.

When Amelia returned to the Tyler residence, Rose met them at the door.

She looked much better, though still tired.

She pulled Amelia into a hug, then Luke who hugged her back fully.

"No hug for me, Rosie?" Jack pouted playfully and she rolled her eyes but hugged him as well.

Hugs dispensed, she had given one to Martha for good measure, and the group having moved to the entrance hall, Rose smiled, "Luke, yer Mum wants ya. They need more help puttin' the TARDIS ta rights. Martha' the Doctor and Sullivan want ya ta give me a once over before they say 'm off bed-rest. Jack, Gwen called, needs ta talk ta ya."

She knelt, "An', you, Amelia; yer new teacher wants ta meet ya."

"Teacher?"

"Oh, yeah, we haven't told ya that bit have we?" Rose chuckled, "Right, yeah, we have teachers that travel with us. A teacher fer the muggle—regular—subjects like maths an' stuff, a teacher that teaches ancient Latin an' Greek an' a teacher ta teach the magical stuff, mostly theory—the stuff that don't need a wand. Right now Evelina, the language teacher, is back in ancient Rome visiting 'er folks an' Auror—that's a magical copper—John Dawlish is at work in the early eighties. But, the muggle teacher, Adrianna Luckworth, is from this time. She wants ta meet ya an' see where ya are school-wise."

"Is she nice? " Amelia asked warily, "some of the teachers at my school weren't very nice."

"She is very nice," Rose promised, "She was handpicked an' recommended by the Doctor's very first human friends an' they're very smart, good people themselves."

When Amelia still looked hesitant, Rose smiled, "If ya want, Amelia, my mum could stay with ya an' Adrianna, until 'm cleared an' up."

The little girl thought about it, "Can—Can I wait until you can come with me?" she asked hesitantly.

Rose smiled, nodding, "Sure, we can do that."

With clear effort, she got to her feet again, "C'mon, faster Martha clears me, faster we can meet Adrianna."

She wavered slightly, grabbing Amelia out of the instinctive desire to remain upright, "Whoa, got up too fast I think."

"Do you need help?" Martha questioned, moving into place to grab Rose if needed.

"Nah, just got a major head rush. 'm definitely not a hundred percent; Bad Wolf's still gone an' I've gotten so used ta her 'm kinda weak on my own. Brought back down ta what a normal Time Lady can do. Bit like 've been really sick an' just now recovering. Long as I don't have ta run 'm good fer now."

Rose let go of Amelia, saying sheepishly "Sorry 'bout grabbin' ya."

Amelia shrugged, "S'alright."

Martha looked unconvinced but didn't say a word as they went into the lounge, where an old fashioned physician's bag waited on a table.

Rose flopped into a recliner, weary from even that short trip, and held out her wrist for Martha to check her pulses.

"How bad off are you?" Martha asked curiously, even as she worked.

"Imagine if ya lived off caffeine, I mean, seriously lived off it; there's too much blood in yer caffeine stream; ya always have something caffeinated in arms' reach at all times. Ya go through it like water."

"Alright," Martha nodded, moving on check Rose's blood pressure, "I get it."

"So ya live off it, been years since ya haven't…then one day, yer doctor says ya can't have anymore, ever. Another atom an' you'll die. Cold turkey. That's what's goin' on with me; Bad Wolf's my caffeine, I didn't realize how much I relied on her; now she's gone. What's worse was that she kept me an' the Doctor alive while we crashed, kept time an' space from bein' ripped ta shreds as we crashed, patched up what she couldn't prevent, helped the Doctor close an artificial crack in space an' time while keepin' reality from bein' damaged as she did so, an' then gave the TARDIS enough energy ta get ta The Rift ta get refueled enough ta get us here in one piece. That used a lot of power ta do, an' she did it all one after another; she actually had ta borrow from my reserves. So she was tired too."

Rose closed her eyes, "Then whatever she's doin' now is so big an' so important that she had ta pull herself from me completely, instead of just splitting herself inta two times an' places an' she couldn't tell me why."

She opened her eyes and reassured softly, grinning, "I had one of Jack's drinks an' the Doctor's bolsterin' me right now; as soon as she gets back, as soon as we merge again, I'll be fine. My battery's just low; more I rest, the better. So I won't be doin' any runnin' any time soon."

Martha nodded again, finished up her examination, and said, "Well, you're clear, for now; if I find out you're pushing yourself too hard I'll put you back on bed rest. Understand?"

"Completely," Rose pushed herself to her feet, "C'mon, Amelia, Adrianna's waiting in the lesson room."

Martha watched them leave, packing absently, before shaking her head and heading to help out with the TARDIS.

Later that night, the Doctor and Rose were preparing for bed; they were still exhausted from the Crash and Crack and they were staying at the Tyler home as the TARDIS had returned to the Rift in order to re-refuel, still damaged despite everyone's best efforts.

The next morning, Jack would be bringing the alien odds and ends that Torchwood Three had collected over the years, an action that would be mirrored by UNIT clearing out their storages, in hopes that either true TARDIS parts could have somehow made their way to Earth over the centuries or something could be jerry-rigged out of whatever they could find.

Pete stood ready to authorize complete and full access to the storage of Torchwood London if need be; a list of scrapyards in the nearest cities had been drawn up and debit cards prepared should they have to scavenge and use human made materials, with the Doctor, Jack, Brion, Tosh, and Donna each having a list of the scrapyards they were being sent to, divide and conquer and all.

They had even contacted the Shrewsbury Aircraft Boneyard, gaining access if it came down to that.

But, for the moment, for the moment, everyone was either tucked into bed or about to be.

Rose was about to clamber into bed, ready for a good night's sleep when she saw movement from the corner of her eye.

Her head whipped around to find an ethereal copy of herself; looking no more substantial than a ghost, the other Rose was floating about a foot off the ground.

"Oh, yer back!" Rose said in surprise, noting her spectral twin's golden eyes. The Doctor's neck popped as he nearly gave himself whiplash to see what was going on and he paled, worrying his lip.

Bad Wolf nodded.

Rose opened her arms, as if for a hug, and the spirit-copy rushed her; Bad Wolf dissolved into starlight looking like sand, flowing into Rose's mouth and nose.

The Time Lady closed her eyes as the merging happened before they snapped open, twin suns contained by flesh and blood and bone.

The body began glowing slightly, that same golden light, rising from the ground with arms outstretched, before the aura died down and their feet met the ground.

The golden eyes faded to brown and Rose gasped for her breath, as if she hadn't breathed recently.

On her exhale was carried golden energy, curling into nothingness like frost on a cold day or steam from a hot drink.

"Rose!" the Doctor rushed to her side, catching her as she staggered.

"'m fine, 'm fine," she assured him, energy puffing out with every word and breath, "just…some minor regeneration."

"Min—Rose! There's no such thing as _minor regeneration_!" he reprimanded her in a strangled voice, settling her on the bed.

She gave him the stink-eye, "Yer hand—all that energy ya shot into yer hand, ya went halfsies with that one. Plus whatever happened with Jenny; she didn't change did she?"

She belched suddenly, a plume of energy erupting from her lips, "'Cuse me." She hiccupped a bit, more energy coming up before she spoke, "'parently one of my hearts was 'bout ta give up the ghost, I really was that depleted. Bad Wolf's givin' me energy an' control, well actually just the control. She's gonna take the excess energy fer herself, ta just fix it; actually, we're replacin' both, just in case. Minor regeneration." She repeated with a grin, tongue in teeth.

Then she abruptly paled, went slightly cross-eyed, and wheezed, "Oh, that hurts!"

"Rose?" the Doctor looked ready to make a run for Martha, who was also spending the night at the Tyler residence.

"Oh…just…my…heart…Left…" Rose puffed out, "Had ta…stop it ta…replace it. It…hurts…like…hell!"

"Don't talk," he commanded her, voice trembling; what she and Bad Wolf were doing should have been impossible and that terrified him.

She nodded, breathing as deeply as she could manage through spikes of pain like she had a broken rib.

It took a few minutes but her left heart was finally in working order, brand new too; she didn't get a breather though as Bad Wolf stopped her right heart.

"Almost…done…" she wheezed to the Doctor, "right…heart…now…"

He nodded, holding her close while supporting her weight.

A few more moments passed, Rose still wheezing like ninety year old five pack a day smoker for every one of their seconds, before she managed a full, deep breath and sighed in relief, "Done. 'm good."

Without warning, she fell over sideways as soon as he let go of her, "Okay, didn't want that ta happen. Mind helping me ta bed, Doctor?"

He nodded, "Stay down."

She was on his side of the bed so he moved her legs up to the bed before rounding it and pulling back the covers on her side.

Coming back to her, he lifted her up, an arm under her back and the other under her knees, and settled her into bed carefully.

She automatically curled onto her side, even as he covered her with the blanket.

He dimmed the lights and crawled into bed, pulling her close and checking her thrumming pulses.

The Doctor wondered what tomorrow would bring; he had had a bit too much excitement recently and rather hoped for some calm.


	5. Chapter 5

**Part Four:**

"Easy there!" he said, catching Amelia as she nearly lost her footing on the small mountain of junk.

"Sorry, sorry!" she replied quickly, keeping a tight hold on the leash in her hand.

Some distance away, Spot, wearing booties to protect her paws and a harness attached to said leash, nimbly navigated the craggy and almost shifting landscape of metal and plastic.

It was a bright morning, despite being as overcast as usual, and the Doctor and Amelia were visiting their first scrapyard of the day.

Rose was back home, with Jenny and Luke, sorting through what Torchwood and UNIT had found and Harry hadn't deigned to come out from his room that morning when the Doctor had asked if the boy wanted to come along.

Spot had simply refused to let Amelia out of her sight and, despite never doing so before, took to the leash, harness, and booties tolerantly.

"What're we looking for?" Amelia asked curiously.

"Oh, this and that. The TARDIS needs some parts…"

"Can't you buy TARDIS parts? Like from your planet? You do have a planet right? Don't they have things like TARDIS shops?" she questioned innocently, wondering about where aliens came from.

The Doctor stilled briefly before saying with deliberate casualness, "My planet is…gone, Amelia. Only the Master and I remain. Every other Time Lord or Lady in existence has never been there, even if they have memories of it," he gave a forced laugh, "besides the TARDIS is so old they didn't make the parts for her type—model—anyway. So, we have to make do with what we can find."

"I'm sorry." And that was all she could say.

He ran a hand through his hair, "You didn't know," he gave a mad, slightly forced grin, "now, c'mon, let's get digging shall we?"

Back home, Rose had taken a break from the sorting; they had found a few things that could possibly work with the TARDIS but they still had dozens of boxes to go through.

She wandered upstairs, following the muted presence of her youngest son.

She knew they had screwed up when they had brought Amelia home without discussing it as a family and she had known there would be an adjustment period.

But Harry had withdrawn from the family telepathic network; he had built an airtight red door and slapped it over his thoughts.

A red door was the agreed upon sign saying to stay out, so they hadn't brought it up.

However, it had been a month and a half, Earth Time of course, and the door had yet to even be unlocked and Harry's attitude was worsening.

It was making even Bad Wolf restless, antsy, and the poor being was still wiped out from whatever she had done. What she had been doing, though, she wouldn't say; she simply radiated almost smug contentment.

Rose came to Harry's room; part of her, most probably the bit forever melded with Bad Wolf, wanted to barge in and demand answers, as was her supposed right being his mother. The more human, well Time Lord, part however knew that to do so would likely just make things worse.

So, she sighed and knocked gently, calling out, "Harry? Harry, can I come in?"

The door creaked open, Harry standing behind it.

"Thank you," she slid in and looked around.

His spell-books were piled over every surface, tall, teetering stacks that also held Runic dictionaries and Floras and Herbals; pyramids of scrolls were perched on top of some of the towers, metal plated rollers glinting in the dim light.

The curtains were drawn, tied shut.

Harry's laptop was up and running, making whining sounds, and surrounded by a surfeit of actual notebooks and pencils on his desk.

Harry himself looked a bit wild, his hair sticking up and out even more than usual.

"Harry, what've ya been doin'?" she asked.

He gave a semi-crazed grin, "Me and the Cub, we're working on a cure for werewolfism; we think we found a workaround, magicals never woulda even looked into it. Uncle Mooney's animagus form probably woulda been a dog or something—"

She knelt before him, placing her hands on his shoulders, and giving him a smile, "That's fantastic, Harry, but don't ya think that yer Dad would wanna help?"

Harry shutdown, turning away, "You and Dad, you're too busy with the TARDIS and… _Amelia Pond_." He hissed the name so harshly that Rose half-wondered if he spoke it in Parseltongue and Bad Wolf had just automatically translated it.

"What're ya talkin' about?" she questioned gently.

"It's all her fault," Harry shot back, "if you never met her, the TARDIS would be alright and she wouldn't be here!"

"It isn't Amelia's fault Harry; there was a Temporal Crack in her room. It would've pulled the TARDIS there even if the house was abandoned an' rundown."

"You didn't have to take her in though!"

"No, we didn't," she agreed, remaining calm, "but we wanted ta, her magic-gene's mutated, Harry, she needs ta be with people who know 'bout that sort of stuff."

She grabbed him by his arms again, forcing him to look at her, "We know we screwed up, not talkin' 'bout this as a family an' we're so very sorry 'bout that. But, Harry, listen ta me very carefully; no matter how many kids me an' yer Dad adopt, no matter what happens, we will always love ya. Forever. Until the Universe itself dies. Even if ya get turned inta a Dalek or a Cybermen. We will love ya enough ta put ya out of yer misery if that happens. Alright? No matter what."

He looked about ready to cry, sniffling as he nodded, "Okay, Mummy."

She smiled up at him, "An' ya need ta apologize ta Amelia. You've treated her terribly an' it isn't her fault. Okay?"

He nodded again but before he could say anything, Jackie started screaming in the lounge.

Glancing at each other, Rose and Harry took off at a dead run.

Racing down the stairs and into the lounge, they saw Jackie, Jenny, Luke, and Martha gathered around a pale woman who was bleeding from what looked like a shark bite to her lower right torso, just above her hip. Muscle and skin was torn away, hanging by bits and pieces in some spots, revealing bone and organs.

Martha was already working, ordering the troops around and demanding tools and supplies as she tried to stop the blood loss or at least slow it down.

(The blanket that had always been on the back of the sofa was an early casualty of those attempts and blood was pooling and cooling into the carpeting around the patient.)

Rose's hearts stopped.

" _RIVER?!_ "


	6. Chapter 6

**Part Five:**

Martha's head snapped up, even as she applied pressure with towels and linens Luke had brought back at a run, "You know this woman?"

Rose shouldered her way through the small mass of people and knelt down, hands helping as needed, nodding and saying lowly, "Her name's River Song, she's from the future."

Even as she spoke, Rose sent out a telepathic mauve alert. It would get the Doctor, Donna, Brion, and Jack to come running home.

"Is she human?"

"Half. Half human, half Time Lord. Time Lord biology. MUM!" Rose shouted, "Phone Sullivan an' Doctor Owen Harper; tell Sullivan we've got a Time Lady down an' need a full medical suite an' unit!"

"Harry! Get me all the blood replenishers we have on hand!" Martha was barking out, "And Jack's blood, all of it!"

Harry didn't need to be told twice, almost blurring into motion.

He came back, arms full of vials filled with potions and full blood packs along with the tubing needed for transfusions.

The coffee table had been cleared and so he placed the items onto it before disappearing and reappearing with more vials. It took a half dozen trips before he stopped leaving; on the last trip he brought the specialized First Aid Kit that the family kept.

"Jenny, hold open her mouth."

Every soldier born from that progeneration machine on Messaline had been implanted with all the knowledge that perfect soldiers needed and that included basic triage and medical skills, so Jenny swiftly did as told.

She propped River's head and neck up in such a way as to open the airway to the maximum capacity.

Something tapped her on the shoulder; looking back, she found a pale faced Harry holding out a large, stout vial of a golden liquid.

"Get her to swallow this," he told her, "it'll heal some of the damage."

Trusting him, she popped the cork with a thumb and dumped the potion into River's mouth before rubbing her throat to get it down.

Weak golden light, as if from regeneration on an empty tank, began emanating from the horrific wounds and the blood loss slowed to a more manageable level.

The light faded to reveal that most of the missing muscle had been regrown and put into place.

Harry passed over a smaller, much thinner vial of a bubblegum pink potion.

"That's a powerful general antidote," he spoke lowly, "she must've been poisoned if she wasn't regenerating from that."

As he spoke, Jenny again popped the cork off with her thumb and administered it.

River's eyes flew open and she gasped, arching off the ground in agony.

"Miss Song!" Martha said loudly and slowly, "Please stay calm, you're safe! We're going to help you!"

When River didn't respond in any way, Rose stepped in, "River, River, it's me Rose—"

"GRANDMOTHER?!" River cried out in pained terror.

"Yeah, yeah, it's me," Rose nodded, "ya popped inta my parents' place, ya haven't been born yet, sweetheart; look, yer Granddad is on his way an' so is UNIT, but ya have ta let Martha an' us help ya until they get here."

"Yes," River gasped, "al—alright."

Rose nodded to Martha.

"Alright," Martha said calmly, "River, I'm Doctor Martha Jones, can you tell me what happened?"

"Spo-Spoilers!"

Martha frowned, "Alright, okay, I understand that, can you tell me what hurt you?"

"It—it was—Moarxi."

Rose paled, "Oh Rassilion!"

Martha's head whipped around, even as Jenny gave River a couple blood replenishers, "What?"

"Moarxi are huge cats, bigger than tigers, bigger than cows," Rose explained shakily, "mouth like a Komodo dragon, teeth like a snake. Anti-clotting venom."

Harry heard and raced to get the coagulation potions and the most powerful disease curing potions they had in the house.

While he was gone, Martha started the transfusion of Jack's blood and made Luke stand on a chair and hold the blood bag above his head.

Jenny poured more blood replenishers down River's throat, swapping in the potions Harry had brought in as needed.

As they did that, Martha had prepped the wound for cleaning.

The injured Time Lady screamed when the antiseptic fluid first touched her.

Rose had to lay on her legs and hips and Jenny had to hold down her shoulders as she struggled; Harry continued giving potions, instinct making River swallow each one as given.

Martha grimaced but she was thorough, patient and calm with a steady hand even as her patient rocked and rolled back and forth.

Skin was starting to reform, a side effect of Jack's blood being used, and the muscle had healed completely thanks to the various potions and Time Lord physiology

The doors burst open, a stampede of medical professionals rushing through, a gurney in their midst, with Sullivan, Owen, and the Doctor leading the pack.

Within seconds, River was up on the gurney, a soldier holding a fresh bag of Jack's blood above his head as Martha gave Sullivan and Owen the sit-rep and the entire grouping thundered out of the house and to the waiting medevac in the front garden.

Rose was sending out telepathic instructions to the children and Donna while the Doctor relayed instructions to Jack, namely to get to the base River was headed to and do so as fast as possible because they might have need of his blood.

The modified Chinook's blades were already going full steam, the rear access ramp was down and waiting.

The inside of the vehicle was a full trauma room, including the supplies for small surgeries, and slightly bigger on the inside than an unmodified Chinook would be; alien technology would smooth the ride and silence the sound of the rotating blades.

The group and their patient raced up the ramp which closed behind the last of them and the aircraft took off almost immediately.

It left behind a shell-shocked group; the lounge was a mess, bloody carpet and strips and wads of cloth and discarded tubing and glass vials. Glasses and cups, once holding drinks and having been on the coffee table, lay on the other side of the coffee table, empty and some shattered where they had been swept off and fell. Saucers and coasters lay scattered amongst them as did a vase, broken to pieces, and flowers.

Tea, water, and juice were currently soaking into the carpet.

Everyone involved was covered in blood, the sticky mess congealing in fabric.

"Elsy!" Harry called out suddenly, mind finally catching up with the fact that they could have called on her from the get go, even as Amelia, looking nervous and carrying Spot, joined them.

The house-elf popped in, covered in gunk from the TARDIS, and took a look around with an air of shock and horror.

"We're fine," Jenny assured her, getting up from her knees and helping Luke down from the chair he stood on, "look, Mum an' Da are with River Song, being airlifted ta a UNIT base. We need ta get cleaned up—"

"Elsy will clean up there," Elsy nodded, instantly cleaning herself of the grime on her, "go bathe and set your clothes on the sink, Elsy can save them easily."

"Biohazard measures," Harry clarified, standing up and grimacing as some of the already dried blood fell off him, "and add every medical potion we had already to the restock list."

Elsy nodded again, "Shoo, shoo, shoo. Elsy will take care of things. Miss Amelia, please go to the kitchen or your room, it's too dangerous until Elsy cleans up."

Suddenly, the little being was in an equally sized hazmat suit and had sealable medical grade bin bags.

Numbly, everyone went to their proper places, Luke using an en-suite attached to one of the guest rooms, while Elsy set to work.


	7. Chapter 7

**Part Six:**

Jenny staggered into her shower, not bothering to check the temperature yet not even flinching when it turned out to be scalding.

The dried blood began softening, pieces falling and other pieces re-liquefying under the blistering water only to fall and pour down to her feet and then down the drain.

(Good thing Jackie had thought to have the house re-plumbed to handle various sundry liquids and materials.)

The splashes and splotches of brownish-red and scarlet stood out against the eggshell bath.

She leaned heavily against the shower wall, watching the blood slip away; she loathed the sight of blood. She didn't get sick or faint, she just hated blood.

She was about to start scrubbing her skin and hair when a hand grasped her shoulder nearest the curtains.

With a shriek that was less scared sorority girl and more a battle cry, she spun and struck out with both hands.

She felt fur before the person let go of her and audibly tipped over onto the floor with a muffled cry of pain.

Not worrying about modesty, she threw the curtains open and stepped from the bath to crouch over the prone form of her husband.

"Luis!"

He groaned; she sighed and helped him up, "Ya know better than ta sneak up on me; I didn't get anythin' too important did I?"

"No," he shook his head, taking a seat on the closed toilet, "just my chest. I came in from the TARDIS and saw the mess, Elsy told me what happened. I was worried about you."

"'m alright," Jenny reassured him, "an' River Song is gonna be fine."

"Who's River?"

Jenny blinked, "Ah, right, yeah; River's a Time Lady from t' future. Saved our lives once…" she bit her lip before explaining, "she died when she did that so we know she doesn't die 'ere. Fixed point an' all."

"I'm sensing a but."

"She called Mum 'Grandmother' an' Mum told Aunt Martha that she was only half Time Lady; River's half human too."

"So, she's not ours."

"No, if I had ta guess I'd put my money on Brion an' Brandy. Thing is, Time Lords are supposed ta be sterile."

Luis' brows furrowed, "Maybe something happens to reverse that, in the future I mean."

Jenny blushed deeply, "No, I mean; Time Lords divvent have testicles an' Time Ladies divvent have ovaries, just a gland fer the hormones we need…Rather hard ta make babies t' natural way without those important bits, yeah? I mean, we have all t' other recognizable bits an' in theory, in theory a Time Lady should be able ta carry a pregnancy ta term but we divvent have…t' ingredients."

He paused, "Wait, do _you_ have ovaries? You're part human too, right?"

She sighed, "I have 'em but they divvent work; just fer show."

"I haven't hurt you, have I?" Luis was realizing that he had never really asked about his wife's physiology or biology; he knew humans had rather sensitive reproductive organs and parts and that he, like all male cats, had barbed genitalia.

She smiled up at him though, "No, ya haven't. My bits are Time Lady bits, or the parts that count for us at least, not human."

With a laugh she stood up, "Now, if we're quite finished with the biology lesson," she said in a prim and proper English accent, winking at him playfully, "I'd like to finish my shower…unless you, husband mine, would like to join me…"

Without a backwards glance, she stepped back under the water spray, adjusted the temperature, and closed the curtains.

Luis weighed his options: on one hand he hated showering, preferring to bathe and keep his ears out of the water, and Jenny often had her water set to boiling hot; on the other, however, his wife was naked and waiting for his choice and her parents were not in the home.

It wasn't really a hard decision; grinning, he stripped down, made sure the door was locked, and joined her in the shower.

While they were…enjoying themselves, a freshly bathed Harry made his way down to the kitchen and he was intent on finding something to eat.

He was not expecting to find Amelia petting Hedwig while Spot glared at the bird.

Hedwig was also plied with real bacon, which probably made Amelia her new favorite person, and was scarfing it down.

"You know," he said calmly, opening the refrigerator to get the makings of a sandwich, "owls really aren't supposed to eat bacon…even if they beg for it."

Hedwig gave the young wizard a baleful look, took a rasher of bacon, and fled through the kitchen's specially installed owl-window into the wild blue yonder or at least to a tree nearby, with her ill-gotten prize. And probably to scheme new ideas on how to get more bacon.

Spot, however, seemed to be rather pleased that the bird was gone; Amelia was her human after all, not some trumped up chicken's.

She walked, paw before paw and hips flicking with her tail in that self-confident, self-satisfied strut most cats had naturally, over to her human and began rubbing against said human while purring.

As Spot did this, Amelia was saying to Harry, "'m sorry, then, I didn't know."

Harry sighed, "It's alright; I know what she can be like. And, Amelia, I'm sorry about how I've been acting, treating you. I shouldn't've done that, 'cause it's not your fault."

He finished making his sandwich and joined her at the table, before extending his hand, "Can we just start over from here?"

Amelia seemed to think it over before nodding slowly and reaching around Spot to take his hand, "Sure, I'm Amelia Pond."

He gave her hand a good shake, with a grin, "Nice to meet you, Amelia; I'm Harry Potter, sometimes Smith, Tyler, or Black."

Amelia smiled shyly, looking up as Hedwig returned and circled before landing on Harry's shoulder, "Why'd'ya have an owl?"

"Wizards are weird," was his easy reply, "they don't use postboxes or phones; they send mail by owl—called owlpost. Hedwig's my owl. 'm sure if you asked Mum and Dad would buy you one." He smiled, "we're slowly changing that though, the phone thing I mean. Hogwarts wasn't even wired for electricity until I was about six; they used torches, actual fire-on-sticks torches, and a lot of candles,"

Harry shook his head with a chuckle, "Took Dad, Mum, Bad Wolf, Auntie Donna, Brion, and Miss Tosh working with some muggleborns and a few goblins to manage to get it to work at all."

"Why?"

"Magic messes with electrical systems, shorts everything out; they had to figure out how to isolate the system from the magic. Once they did though, they had to wire Hogwarts completely by hand and that castle is huge. In fact, it was easier to wire the new residence halls and classroom being built outside the main castle."

"Why?" Amelia repeated, sounding like a bit like a toddler but being genuinely interested

"Well first thing you gotta know about Hogwarts is that she's old; she's over a thousand and some change years old. She's alive too, bit like the TARDIs, but only I can talk to her for some odd magical Time Lord-y reason. She's been owned and operated by witches and wizards for all of that time; not only has she had a lot of magic cast on, at, her, but magic tends to…sink in and stain a place over time by just having magical folk in or around it. And she's made of wood and stone, which makes it a lot harder to get the magic out once it's sunk in. Then there's the fact that we literally wired her up by hand; we had to run wires through her before we could even think about hooking her up to a generator. And since direct magic could still fry everything. We had to drill lines by hand."

Harry laughed, giving a bit of left over beef from his sandwich to Hedwig who gobbled it up, "And I do mean by hand, not even battery operated things would work so we were stuck with the really old fashioned drills. Dad rounded up every companion he could, Uncle Jack brought in Torchwood Three, the entire Tyler family, a good portion of a couple UNIT teams and dozens and dozens of muggleborns and half-bloods. It took us all summer to wire the castle herself, and that was with Hogwarts helping and using horses, loaned by some of the old pureblood families, on treadmills to bore the bigger holes needed. I think we had more people working on the actual wiring than we had on preparing the fixtures."

Hedwig left again, this time winging her way from the kitchen, through the hallways, and likely to the conservatory, as Harry continued, "Auntie Donna had the brilliant idea of setting the system up to feed off the ambient magic of Hogwarts for a power source, so she was working with some people from the Ministry to make that work, with backup generators of course."

He balanced an apple core on his index finger, "Once the drilling was finished, and after we hit and had to repair bits of the plumbing that weren't on any maps, we had to use trained rats and ferrets to run the wiring through the tunneling."

He grinned, "Hogwarts herself decided on what the lighting would look like; in the hallways and Great Hall and such would be Edwardian inspired, though much safer of course, fixtures, while the classrooms, lavatories, common rooms, library, and kitchens would be lit by more, ahem, modern looking lights."

He let the apple core fall and leaned forward as if about to share a great secret, "Headmaster Dumbledore was most put out by Hogwarts' insistence on choosing her own fixtures and decorations. I've never seen such an old looking man pout like he did."

"Dumbledore?"

"Headmaster Albus Dumbledore," Harry nodded, "He runs the school when we'll be there. Good guy, means well, but hasn't quite learnt to keep his crooked nose outta things that don't have anything to do with him. If he had had his way, I'd be living with my magic hating relatives from my mother's, biological I mean, side. Mum and Dad put their collective foot down and told him that not only would I not be living with the Dursleys but that any plans Dumbledore had for me to save the magical world from a Dark Lord better go up in smoke. I'm just a kid and he's the adult. You haven't seen them angry yet, but when they do lose their tempers, really, truly lose them, they're terrifying. Most of the family is actually, hell of a temper we have, but they have the power to back it up."

Harry sighed, learning back again, "You know how Mum's like a goddess?"

Amelia nodded, "Yeah, Bad Wolf right?" The feeling of that power, the power she had felt upon first meeting Rose's alter ego was…overwhelming, soothing, terrifying, bolstering and she knew that what she had felt was only a small sample, a taste.

"Yeah, but Mum can use Bad Wolf's power too…Dad though, he might not like admitting it, he could become a god if he wanted, nobody but Bad Wolf would be able to stop him and I don't think she would. He might even manage to become a capital G god. He's called the Oncoming Storm, Amelia, The Predator, the Bringer of Darkness; there are several entire species that soil themselves at the mere _mention_ of him. They'd rather face black holes than go up against him again. The Wolf is terrifying…the Storm is…Death itself unless someone can pull him back into sanity, into kindness, into being the Doctor," Harry's voice was a whisper, word barely more than a breath, "I've never seen the Storm, the Wolf I've seen many times, but Bad Wolf has spoken of him and Mum, Auntie Donna, and Brion remember being him."

"Why are you telling me all this?" Amelia whispered back.

"Because, because you deserve to know; because you shouldn't be afraid of them but you might meet the Storm and you'll definitely meet Bad Wolf when she goes into full goddess mode," Harry replied.

He suddenly smiled, "But enough about that stuff, do you like horses?"

"Horses?" Amelia repeated, confused by the abrupt subject change.

"Yeah, horses. You know, horses."

"Yeah, I like 'em," she shrugged, still not following.

Harry stood up, putting his plate into the sink, saying, "I'll show you the stables then."

"No riding without an adult," Jenny's voice said as she and Luis entered the kitchen.

"Alright, alright, c'mon Amelia, got a horse just for you."

Jenny sighed as they left and Luis kissed her temple, saying, "I'll go after them," then followed them out.

Jenny made some tea and took a seat at the table to drink her cup and wait for some word on River Song.


	8. Chapter 8

**Part Seven:**

The Doctor sat in the mess hall, hands curled around a long cold mug of tea as he stared into nothingness.

River would survive this, he knew that, but the actual medical professionals had had to filter out her blood mechanically. The toxins were being held back by both the potions, bless Harry's quick-thinking under pressure, and Jack's blood but just barely.

The immortal had been drained completely of his blood, at his direction no less, thrice so far as the amount of blood going back into River's form was always just a third of the blood coming out.

Jack had just finished his third donation and was thus dead and Rose, still recovering from the crash and Bad Wolf's temporary departure, was sleeping in one of the bunks on the base after having showering a total of five times to get all the blood off. This left the Doctor alone with his thoughts as none of the soldiers around him had the guts to speak to his as an equal.

One, rather brave, private had offered to escort him to the onsite chapel; he had bit back an almost hysterical laugh as the only deity he had enough faith in to invoke was currently resting from some still unknown mission. She would have definitely answered his prayers but he was loathe to wake either of them up at the moment.

His feet had instead carried him to the mess hall and he had found himself at the little, circular table.

"Penny for your thoughts, Doctor?" came an unfamiliar voice.

The Doctor looked up to see an unfamiliar woman looking at him with concern; she wasn't in uniform or scrubs and lacked a military bearing so she probably wasn't with UNIT or Torchwood. Instead, there she stood in a tee-shirt and denim trousers.

Her nearly straight brown hair was slightly shiny and held enough curling that he suspected that it had been artificially tamed somehow.

Dark brown eyes watched him.

"I don't think we've met," he said simply.

"Well, not yet," she agreed, holding out a small box, revealing a Vortex Manipulator on her wrist, "here, this'll help River."

He stood up, taking the box and asking, "What is it?"

"The most powerful healing potion possible," she smiled, "took years to make it; keep the vial, it'll give us a base to work from."

"Us?" he questioned.

"I can't tell you who," she hummed, "you know better than that."

"Then why should I trust you?"

She smiled again, pulling a necklace from beneath her shirt. The pendant was the Potter family crest.

"Trust me, Dad-in-law," she said with a wink and a smirk, letting the pendant drop to her chest, "use that," she pointed to the box, "to heal River, she won't make it otherwise, and it'll all make sense eventually."

With that, the woman dialed something into her Vortex Manipulator and disappeared.

The Doctor looked down at the box before sighing and starting to hunt down either Martha or Sullivan.

He found Martha first; after he explained what was going on with the box and signed a few liability forms, giving authorization and clearing both UNIT and Torchwood of responsibility should River Song die, Martha led him into River's room.

He set the box onto a small table for medical instruments and opened it to find it full of foam padding around a smaller box, keeping said smaller box in place. In the smaller box was yet another, even smaller, box surrounded by packing peanuts. In the smaller box, in a shell of tightly pressed and packed soft tissue paper, rested a vial of pearlescent potion no longer or wider than the average child's pinky finger.

The Doctor's hands shook slightly as he picked up the vial almost reverently and handed it to his companion who took it just as carefully. With a steady hand, the medical doctor drew the nearly pure white potion into a syringe and then injected it into River's intravenous line.

It only took a few seconds, barely long enough for the liquid to hit the bloodstream, before something changed.

River's double pulse, which had been weak and almost thready, strengthened drastically.

Martha shut off the filtration system, allowing the last of the blood to be pumped back in.

Brain activity, which had been minimal at best, spiked and signaled the patient nearing consciousness.

Other things began normalizing, summoning a swarm of nurses and Sullivan; the Doctor took the empty vial and called out for Elsy.

"Put this somewhere safe," he told the elf kindly, "don't cast any magic on it; pack it away using muggle means. You can enchant the box and anywhere you put it but not the vial itself. It'll extremely important later," he stressed the word 'later' and she caught the meaning almost immediately and nodded, popping off with the vial just as River woke up.

The Doctor was shooed from the room.

He sat in one of the seats against the opposite wall and waited. And waited. And waited.

He was interrupted in his waiting by the heavy footfalls of someone joining him and a familiar phrase, "What's up, Doc?"

Jack, still looking like a bloodless corpse, flopped heavily in a chair.

"Should you be up?"

"Rosie called me, said you were thinking too loud and woke her up," Jack shrugged, "told me to ask who River Song is; you still haven't explained that to me."

The Doctor sighed and reached over to touch his friend's forearm and shared his memories of what would, had already for him and Rose anyway, happen to the strange woman from their future.

Jack had already been slightly telepathic as a mortal but whatever Bad Wolf had done to him had brought him pretty much level with the average Time Lord and it was easier for the Doctor to share the memories rather than simply recount them verbally.

He withdrew his hand and waited for the other man to sort through the memories; Jack had his eyes closed, his face deliberately stony as he worked through them.

There was, of course, a disadvantage to sharing memories. When one shared their memories, they also shared the emotions they had felt at the time said memories happened and the emotions were un-dulled by time.

Besides, there had been a good reason Time Lords were supposed to suppress all emotion, were supposed to be rational and put logic above all. A secret so shameful, they had hidden it deep and long; a secret so shameful that anyone who did not fall in line, could not hide it was outcast.

Time Lords were creatures of the extremes; they did not become angry, they raged like fire through dry brush. They did not cry in sadness, they wept in despair like rainstorms unto drought ravaged lands. They did not smile in happiness, their euphoria were stars shining.

Such emotions were so very dangerous for beings so firmly linked to one another; a single Time Lord despairing could have caused a cavalcade reaching into every one, prince and pauper alike, and multiplying through each until society would break down under the weight of it all.

So the Time Lords had suppressed and ignored, not understanding that such actions only made things worse in the grand scheme of things and of course there had been Time Lords unable or unwilling to do so and so they were called mad and shunned.

The Doctor had been one of them; he had felt his emotions too keenly as a child, so keenly that there had been whispers that something had gone wrong in his Looming, that he wasn't a pure Time Lord. These rumors were nothing but idle gossip of course but the fact remained that he was different.

Living, travelling with humans had helped him get a handle on his emotions; humans were unafraid to express their feelings, couldn't help it really even when it was disadvantageous, and had taught him that if he could let out some of his emotions in safety he was less likely to lose control. And so his emotions, or at least the strength of them when expressed, had become almost human-like.

However, his extremes were always embedded in his memories and that was what Jack was dealing with.

Joy, confusion, terror, horror, grief, excitement, joy, terror, rage, so much rage, despair, grief…and underneath it all love, devotion so strong that humans would have called it unhealthy, psychotic even.

Jack finally came out of the memories, separating being Jack Harkness from remembering as the Doctor, another drawback to memory sharing was the fact that the sharee could lose themselves in the sharer's thoughts, opened his eyes and simply asked, "How?"

How was River Song, half-human, half Time Lady and granddaughter of the Doctor and Rose Tyler, possible when Time Lords were physically sterile?

The Doctor sighed, his elbows on his knees as he rested his chin in his palms.

"There was a theory, when I was in the academy," the Doctor spoke, "a very long time ago, that exposure to the Vortex could change a non-Gallifreyian similarly to how it would a Gallifreyian—"

"I thought you were all Time Lords."

The Doctor smiled a tired smile, "No, no, we weren't all Time Lords; Time Lords have a genetic mutation that made them different from other Gallifreyians, a bit like how wizards are still human just with a bit of extra. But the mutation had to be activated by temporal energy, that's where the Schism came in. It mainly ran in—bloodlines, that's a good word for them; if your genetic ancestors were Time Lords or Ladies you'd have a better chance of having the gene yourself. Of course, sometimes the mutation popped up in children from non-Time Lord lines; each child on Gallifrey was tested for the mutation. Those that tested positive were fostered and, eventually, adopted into the Old Time Lord Houses, clans."

He chuckled, "But we've gotten off topic, there were instances of non-Time Lord Gallifreyians being artificially mutated by enough temporal energy to become something like proto-Time Lords. However, they were weaker than regular Time Lords and more prone to death from a disease similar to cancer. It was estimated that only one in five of these proto-Time Lords survived to be found and there was never a single one that made it past seventy or so so they would have been just starting the Academy and none of them were fertile enough to even use the Looms; for some reason, the DNA would just…fall apart."

Jack whistled low and long.

"There was a theory, as I said, that enough exposure to the Vortex, to temporal energy would mutate any sapient being to a proto-Time Lord like state. It was just a theory; fraternizing with lower species was strongly discouraged, outright forbidden towards the start of the War, and miscegenation was never ever talked about or acknowledged. Anyone that tried to use a Loom to procreate outside of Gallifreyians or other Time Lords, with a human for example, would be stripped of all titles, all positions, all respect and reward gathered up until that point. They would be struck from the records, expelled from their House, torn from their TARDIS, and banished from Gallifrey itself. Any child that they had managed to Loom went with them. It was regarded as a bastard of the worst sort, it would never be talked about and could even be killed if it ever returned to Gallifrey—"

"Whoa!"

"Time Lords and Ladies claimed to be the most highly civilized civilization," the Doctor barked a cruel laugh, "And in some ways they were, but when we were barbaric we were barbaric, Hell, even the Loom used would be destroyed and the House of the Time Lord parent would be sanctioned severely. So not only you were punished, but everyone related to you, even by adoption or Bond, and the sanctions could last several generations so future children would be punished for your misdeed. But, again, I digress."

"That's pretty messed up, Doc."

"Yes, but if you spoke out against it you could be punished in the same way. By going Renegade I was actually doing a kind thing for my House. My misdeeds were on me, not on me and them. If Susan ever returned to Gallifrey, all she would have to do was renounce me and all my ways and she'd be welcomed back. I was only welcomed when they had use for me and then as soon as I disobeyed I was in trouble again. That's part of the reason I never stayed long."

"That theory, could I've ended up that proto thingy?"

"Possibly, if Bad Wolf hadn't made you a Fact. Possibly even Rose could have become a Proto-Time Lady if Bad Wolf hadn't stuck around. I do know my first Companions, Barbara and Ian, you've met them, have mutated to the point that they simply do not age or become ill. In fact, most of my earlier Companions are in better health than they should be because of the TARDIS didn't know how much temporal energy would change a human."

"So, if two humans stuck around long enough or even just… danced in the TARDIS the resulting kid could be what? That Proto-Time Lord thing?"

"That's the theory; I never put much stock in it but now…"

Now they had a mystery Time Lady that called him Grandfather, it was probably the best theory they had.

They waited quietly for a few more minutes before Martha and Sullivan exited River's room' Sullivan muttered something about how he was getting too old for these things and walked off without a word while Martha said quietly, "River's fine, but she disappeared. That vortex thing she has. Gave me orders to send you guys home. Sullivan's going to grab Rose and a Private will drive you."

The two men stood, Jack grabbing hold of the Doctor for support, and made their way outside where they found Sullivan helping a clearly exhausted Bad Wolf stumble to the people carrier that was waiting for them. The golden eyes were a dead giveaway of who was in control of the body.

The Doctor climbed into the very last row, Rose's body was slung into the middle row, stretched out like she was sleeping on a sofa face up and with her arm across her forehead as she began to snore, and Jack slumped in the front passenger seat, half asleep as well, while Sullivan rounded the vehicle to give some last minute instructions to their driver through the window.

With nothing else to needing done, the vehicle rumbled away and they headed home.


	9. Chapter 9

**Part Eight:**

The TARDIS was finally repaired; they were taking off that day.

Well, technically; the Doctor had already taken a short trip to return Jenny and Luis to their University.

But it would be Amelia's first time truly travelling with them, though they were only heading back to 1987. There were, after all, many things that had to be dealt with on the magical side of things.

Elsy had everything packed and ready to go, having shooed off the Time Lords and human in her care with sharp instructions to rest; she had fetched Adrianna and her things as well.

When the Doctor returned with the TARDIS, they all filed in; Elsy brought up the rear with the luggage.

There was a new addition to the console room; a row of seats, not unlike the rows of a large passenger aeroplane, including armrests dividing up seats, with five sets of five point harness seatbelts.

Adrianna quickly excused herself, hurrying to her rooms to make sure her cactus was still alive after all this time, and Elsy quickly popped away as well, no doubt putting the luggage away then starting to deep clean the living areas of the ship.

Elves took cleaning quite seriously and Elsy was the sole elf on the TARDIS; once she had been convinced that the TARDIS was really, properly, completely alive and not just a magical or technological simulation of sapient life, she decided that the entire TARDIS was her charge, just like everyone else aboard. To that end, she cleaned the ship deeply at least once a (relative) month and was learning how to handle simple repairs and tune-ups.

The TARDIS for her part had grown fond of the little creature and had moved her from a cupboard under a flight of stairs, where Elsy had placed herself and nobody could dislodge her from, into a small bedroom with suitably sized furniture (a toddler bed sans railings for example).

"Oh!" Rose exhaled as soon as she crossed the thresh-hold, "Good ta be home!"

She hadn't been allowed in the ship while they were both recovering; the Doctor had been afraid that their symbiotic relationship would do more harm than good and so had put his foot down.

Amelia came in shyly, still unsure about the whole living ship idea.

She was about to say something when Martha bustled in and gently grabbed her shoulder to steer her further into the ship while saying, "Come on, Amelia. Lots to do before you guys take off; you too Rose. Physicals for the both of you or you aren't leaving."

Rose followed them rather meekly and Amelia was stunned to see the path before them visibly adjusting until a metal double-door came into view.

Martha turned, using her free arm and shoulder to open the doors to reveal the Infirmary.

In a whirl of motion, over the next hour Martha inoculated Amelia against every disease the TARDIS had vaccines for, took a DNA sample to log into the system, and then gave Rose a head to toe, inside and out, physical.

Finally, Martha grinned and declared, "You two are good to go. I'm just going to go add this to your hard copies."

With that, she grabbed a small stack of paper that had just been printed and left with a goodbye.

"What now?" Amelia asked.

Rose grinned, "Now, Amelia. We start runnin'."

 **End.**


End file.
